Take Him And Run!
by Anya Wood
Summary: A story about what might have happened if Lily had followed James' advice and had taken Harry and ran! hogwarts will be very changed and several teachers are killed. Excution of Snape coming soon, yippee!


Hello Everyone!!!!!  
  
For once I am actually going to write a serious story. The basic idea is about what might have happened if Lily had actually followed James's advice and had actually taken Harry and run, hence where the title came from. I came up with this idea, along with my friend Laterose who is currently at Heathrow airport waiting to catch a plane to Australia where she is going to live!!! I hope you enjoy this as a lot of Hogwarts stuff is going to be changed, teachers and pupils alike, as different things have happened. For all Snape-haters, his death is coming soon!!! Yippee!!!  
  
#&#&#&  
  
"What was that?", Lily said to James as she leapt from the sofa grabbing her wand. She walked towards the living room window and opened the curtains, peering into the bushes outside.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing", her husband replied. He too walked over to the window and looked out. Lily walked over to the door and looked tentatively out into the corridor. She was a pretty woman, about 25, with long red hair and green eyes, dazzling green eyes. "Look, I go check", James told her as he walked out into the corridor. James was tall and about the same age, with untidy black hair which stuck up at the back and hazel eyes, rimmed with glasses. " There's no one there", he said as he went over to Lily.  
  
"Thank goodness. I thought it might have been him."  
  
"Well it's not Lils, so don't panic". He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her mouth. Lily leaned against him and they stood for several minutes.  
  
There was suddenly a rustling in the bushes beneath the living room window. Lily jumped and span around, knocking several photo frames off the table, which hit the floor with a loud crash. James quickly walked over to the window and opened the curtains, his wand at the ready. It was dark outside and the streetlights cast a sinister glow over the front lawn. He looked out of the window and searched up and down the street. "Lils, there's no one there", he said finally as he stepped back and shut the curtain.  
  
"Are you sure?", Lily asked anxiously.  
  
"Positive", James said.  
  
Lily reached onto the table for her wand, knocking a vase off which smashed. James bent down to pick up the pieces of china and a faint cry started from somewhere upstairs. "Oh great", said James, " do you want me to go get him."  
  
"No, it's alright, I'll go". Lily left the living room and walked upstairs. She went down the corridor and entered the bedroom on the end. It was a medium sized room and the walls were a pleasant shade of blue. In the middle of the room was a cot, which held a screaming infant. "Ssh Harry, Mummy's here." Lily walked over to the cot and picked her son up. As soon as she held him he stopped crying. The baby grabbed a lock of her hair and giggled. Lily looked down at him and smiled. He was a cute baby, with her brilliant green eyes, although for the most part Harry looked very much like James. "Shall we go see Daddy", Lily said. She then went back downstairs with Harry.  
  
" Lily stay there", James whispered as she approached the foot of the stairs.  
  
"What", Lily replied starting to panic slightly.  
  
"Just stay quiet", he said. Footsteps and voices could be heard from the front room. "Get into the kitchen", James whispered, "take Harry and get in the kitchen."  
  
"But if it's him..".  
  
"Just get in the kitchen!"  
  
Lily tiptoed into the kitchen, gripping Harry tightly. She removed her wand from her pocket and held it in front of her. James stood in front of her pointing his wand at the door. He walked towards the door and opened it gently. He went out into the corridor and crept along the hallway. Lily stood in the kitchen. She was shaking as she held her wand aloft. There was suddenly a loud noise from the living room.  
  
" Lily", James shouted, "it's him, run!"  
  
"What"  
  
"I hold him off, RUN!"  
  
Spells were bouncing off the walls of the front room and Lily could here more broken china. "I'm coming to help you", she yelled.  
  
IMPEDIMENTA!!  
  
"No stay where you are!"  
  
STUPEFY!!  
  
James leapt out of the living room and into the hallway. "Lily, take Harry and run!", he shouted.  
  
CRUCIO! A loud voice bellowed from the hallway.  
  
"STUPEFY! Just go Lily!"  
  
"But."  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"PERIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
"James", yelled Lily!  
  
"Just RUN!"  
  
"Did you change secret keeper?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you change secret keeper?"  
  
"Quickly Lily, just run!"  
  
"I can't leave you".  
  
STUPEFY!  
  
"JUST RUN, TAKE HIM AND RUN!"  
  
"But."  
  
"TAKE HIM AND RUN, TAKE HIM AND RUN!"  
  
AVADA KEDAVRA!!  
  
There was suddenly silence in the hall. "JAMES", shrieked Lily. "JAMES!"  
  
"GET THE CHILD", a voice roared.  
  
Lily ran out of the back door. She grabbed a broomstick leant against the wall. Adjusting her grip on Harry, she climbed onto the broomstick and took off into the night, her tears mingling with the rain.  
  
#&#&#&  
  
Boo hoo!! Isn't that sad!!! It's upsetting, I really like James, he's one of my fave characters, sob! Oh well!!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Anya 


End file.
